


Las velas

by Ainnita



Series: Cuentos de octubre [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Facebook: WIZARDING SHIPPERS, Fictober 2020, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ainnita/pseuds/Ainnita
Summary: Día 6 del FictoberWS 2020
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Cuentos de octubre [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171544
Kudos: 2





	Las velas

La chimenea emitió un resplandor verde que iluminó por una fracción de segundo la sala de estar. Harry soltó un pesado suspiro cuando le recibió la oscuridad y el silencio de la noche. Había sido un día duro en el Departamento de Aurores, pues el mal nunca descansa a pesar del fin de la guerra. Pero no quería pensar en eso. Ahora podía descansar y relajarse en casa... aunque, al parecer, esa noche volvería a estar solo. No pudo evitar sentirse un poco decepcionado; a pesar de entender que Draco ocupaba un puesto en el Ministerio que lo mantenía bastante absorbido, esperaba que pudiera tomarse esa noche libre.

Cansado, arrastró los pies hacia la cocina, dispuesto a asaltar la nevera. No notó la tenue iluminación hasta que estuvo allí. Cientos de velas resplandecían por toda la estancia y la mesa estaba preparada para dos, cubierta con pétalos de rosa. La comisura de sus labios se curvó en una tierna sonrisa al ver todo lo que había preparado su novio.

Draco se apareció justo detrás de él, arrancándole un sobresalto.

—Estaba esperándote —susurró en su oído atrapando el lóbulo de su oreja con los labios—. ¿Sorprendido, Potter?

Harry exhaló un jadeo.

—Pensé que no podrías venir.

—Oh, por favor, me subestimas demasiado —declaró deslizando los labios por su cuello, provocándole más de un estremecimiento, mientras rodeaba su cintura con ambos brazos—. Feliz primer aniversario.

No hubo contestación, pues Harry se entregó a las sensaciones que la boca de Draco originaba sobre su cuello. En algún momento se movieron hasta la mesa mientras se devoraban con urgencia y varias velas cayeron, prendiendo fuego a la madera. El susto fue de ambos, pero Harry, acostumbrado a utilizar hechizos con rapidez, supo reaccionar y lanzó un Aguamenti.

Draco se llevó la mano al pecho y Harry le miró divertido.

—¿Asustado, Malfoy?

Draco alzó una ceja.

—Más quisieras...

Y Harry no pudo contener la risa.

—Me ha encantado la sorpresa, pero creo que deberíamos apagar algunas. Por seguridad.

Dejaron prendidas las velas de la mesa y disfrutaron de la cena que Draco se había esforzado en preparar. Y después de retirarlo todo, hicieron el amor sobre la misma mesa, haciendo la noche inolvidable.

**Author's Note:**

> Aquí reciclé un fragmento de otro fanfic que no sé si algún día llegaré a escribir. No tiene nada que ver con esto, pero el fragmento quedaba bien con la idea.
> 
> Corrigiendo el relato me he dado cuenta de que me gusta demasido utilizar la dinámica de "¿asustado?", "más quisieras" cuando se trata de ellos jajajaja No lo voy a negar, me encanta.


End file.
